Unearthed
by animeMUSICaddict
Summary: Blood will be shed as Alex tries to complete his final mission. -Picks up after Snakehead-
1. Of Teachers and Strange Men

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything associated with the series. It all belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

I sat in my last class of the day, sleeping, when a shrill voice woke me up. "What?" I asked groggily, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

My teacher, Mrs. Thomas, pursed her lips and repeated, "I would prefer you not to sleep in my class, Mr. Rider. You can do that on the bus or in the bathroom." Several, if not all, of the students laughed at me. The teacher herself sniggered and continued, "Now Alex, what is-?"

I interrupted her with a single finger held up, the universal symbol for "wait", when I yawned like there was no tomorrow. "I'm sorry, just really tired. Please continue."

Mrs. Thomas rolled her eyes and said, "Never mind. Tom, what is-?" I was trying to listen when my head collapsed forward onto my desk and I was out.

Tom's pov

"Good heavens!" Mrs. Thomas shrieked and she ran over to the collapsed boy. "Alex! Alex, wake up! This isn't funny! Alex!" She was shaking his shoulder and lightly hitting Alex's cheek, but it didn't work.

"Someone call the office!" she yelled and I ran over to the intercom button and pressed it. "Yes," the secretary answered.

"I have a student who just fainted!" the teacher yelled. "Bring him down," was all the lady in the office said and hung up.

"Tom, come here and take Alex to the nurse," Mrs. Thomas instructed and I ran forward. I grabbed Alex and slung his arm over my shoulder, and started to ungracefully hobble forward, lugging the dead weight.

When we reached the nurse's office, she threw open the door and let me walk in with Alex, still out of it.

"Just lay him there," she pointed out and I set him down on a cot, a very uncomfortable one at that.

"You can go back to class now." The nurse turned her back to me and started to take Alex's temperature, pulse rate, etc. I stood there for a few seconds before the nurse's shrill voice ordered me to return to class immediately. I turned my back and left.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

Nobody's pov

Mrs. Thomas was trying to teach science again when Tom stalked back into the room. "Any news?" she asked the boy, who replied with a shake of his head. He walked back to his seat and collapsed into it.

Another five minutes passed and finally the long-awaited bell rang, announcing the end of the day and week. Everyone simultaneously got up and made their way either to the buses or a locker. Tom solemnly staggered to his locker. When he got there, he turned the padlock, 11-34-22, and the locker opened at his command. He put his books in and shut the locker, going towards his bus.

As he was about to pass through the doors, he turned towards the offices and entered the nurse's. He cautiously opened the door, not wanting to disturb Alex, when he stopped and was about to back out when a voice asked, "Tom?"

He turned back around and answered the question with a nod and walked forward. Sitting on the bed, next to Alex, was a woman with bright red hair; she was holding Alex's hand.

"I'm Alex's guardian, Jack," she introduced herself and scooted closer to Alex for Tom to sit down. He sat and the three crammed the bed.

"So, is he going to be ok?" Tom asked.

"The nurse said she was surprised at how long he's been out, but he should wake soon."

Just then, the nurse entered the room to inform Jack of school being over when she noticed Tom. "Young man, you should be on the bus!"

Jack spoke up. "It's ok; he's going home with me." The nurse nodded curtly and left.

"Thanks," Tom mumbled and looked at Alex. He was just the same as when Tom had left him, except his hair had been ruffled. Jack nodded in recognition and sighed. "Well, I guess we should be getting home. Will you help me with Alex?"

Tom nodded again and helped Jack sit Alex up, and then Tom slung the boy's arm over his shoulder again and followed Jack out to the Dodge Caliber; it was orange. She opened the side door and took Alex from Tom. Tom then climbed in and helped to drag/sit Alex in the car.

When Alex was in and buckled, Tom buckled himself and let Alex lean on him to keep the blonde from falling forward. Jack walked around to the driver's side and got in. With the key in the ignition, the car started and pulled out from the school. No one even thought twice about the unconscious boy being led out of the school.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

When Jack pulled up to the house, she walked back to Alex's side and pulled him out, then let Tom take him and the two plus a dead weight walked in to the house. Jack instructed Tom to lay Alex down on the couch, and then she went and got an ice pack.

She came back, equipped with the ice and two Cokes. She placed the ice on Alex's forehead and handed Tom a Coke. He mumbled thanks and sat on the recliner; Jack sat by Alex's feet.

"Do you want me to run you home?" Jack asked, breaking the uneasiness.

"If you don't mind, I'll stay until Alex wakes up." Jack nodded in agreement and she reached for the remote, turning the TV on. "You can change the channel to whatever you want. I'll be back in a bit," Jack added. She got up and walked out of the room.

Tom decided to watch Britain's Got Talent when he heard a groan. He turned the TV off and looked at Alex. The boy's eyes fluttered open and he put his hands over his face, wiping off the feeling of sleep and dread.

Alex's pov

As I opened my eyes, there was a guy staring at me. He turned the TV off (when did it go on?) and I rubbed sleep off my face. _Gross._

He shouted "Jack!" and made me cringe from the loud outburst, then turned and muttered an apology. "Tom?" I asked, looking closer at him. He grinned and nodded his head, and then I heard someone else running into the room.

"Alex!" she shouted, and I instantly recognized her as Jack. She rushed over and pulled me into a hug, then sat next to me, touching my forehead.

"Jack," I said my voice raspy, "what happened? And why are you touching my head?"

"Just checking your temperature and it's normal. As for what happened, I don't know. Don't faint like that again!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head.

Tom spoke up next. "You were sleeping in class, then the teacher woke you up and you two cracked a few jokes, then all of a sudden you just collapsed. It was really creepy."

The three of us were silent until Jack, once again, broke the uneasiness. "Well, Tom, why don't I run you home then? Alex, I'll be back soon, and if you need anything just call."

I nodded and the two of them left; now the house was mine. I got up, despite how hard it was, and made it into the kitchen. Peering around the food pantry, I found the popcorn and took a bag, then placed it in the microwave and let it pop away.

When the timer went off, I took a bowl from the cabinet and dumped the food into it. Then I made my way back to the couch and plopped down, shuffling through the channels. I stopped at a movie channel, featuring _The Dark Knight,_ and happily ate my snack while watching a few masked men rob a bank.

The movie was about halfway through went a tap on the window alerted me. Turning down the volume almost to a mute, I strode around the couch and into the kitchen, where the sound had originated. Nothing was moving, everything was silent, but as I turned around, another tap came.

I followed the noise and ended up back in the room where I started: the family room. I turned the TV off and crept towards the window, peering out, when a face rushed into my view. I screamed and stumbled back. Looking back up, I noticed it was gone, but then there was creak in the kitchen. I went to see what it was, sidling down the wall, when three men came into view.

_Burglars?_ I thought. _Surely not! Not in _this_ house._ The three men crept through the back door, which I had noticed Jack forgot to lock, and stealthily walked through the kitchen, right past my hiding place, and then they split up. One went upstairs, one went to patrol the main floor, and the third stood lookout at the front door.

I stayed to the shadows and turned around and went to the kitchen through the other hall. I stayed low and stalked over to the counter, pulled the phone and receiver down, and pressed myself against the counter.

I dialed the number that first came to mind and the person on the other line answered, "Royal and General Bank." I quickly hung up, mentally kicking myself for calling _them_ and wasting precious seconds, then I dialed Jack's number and she picked up after three rings.

"Alex-."

I interrupted her. "Jack, listen," I said in a hushed tone.

"Alex? What is going on? Are you ok?"

"Yes, but three men just broke in."

"Well, get out of there! Call MI6!"

"I'm not going to rely on them! And I can't get out. One guy is at the front door, another is upstairs, one is somewhere on this floor and there are probably more outside."

"Alex, listen, just stay hidden and I'll call MI6-." The line went dead.

"J-jack?" I whispered hoarsely, desperately.

Fearing the worst, I looked up and saw the worst; one of the three men was standing in front of me with the phone line in his hand.

On reaction, I jumped up and did a roundhouse kick, but he was expecting it. He ducked below my oncoming foot and punched my chest, but I blocked with my arms crossed and, with my leg still swinging, brought it around into the guy's head. He cursed, but stayed on his feet amazingly.

Acting in rage, he grabbed the ankle that just hit his head and yanked it back. Gritting my teeth, I waited for the exact moment when his hand was all the way back and I was about to hit the ground. It was then and I threw my hands to the ground, stopping my injury, and I pushed myself up with my arms while yanking my foot from his grasp. I drew my hand back and punched the guy straight in the face. He dropped like a, well, dead weight.

The guy in front of the door had obviously heard the fight and he ran forward, much to my delight, and right as he entered the kitchen I shot out my foot and hit him square on his chin. His head flew back and smashed into the wall and he dropped immediately. That left one guy.

I walked down the hall towards the stairs and was just about to go up them when a gruff voice shouted, "Hey!" I glanced up to the top of the stairs, and sure enough, there was the guy. He was standing there like a present under a Christmas tree just waiting to be unwrapped; I didn't have to look for him now and this would end quickly.

He rushed down the staircase, three at a time, and reached the bottom in a mere three seconds, but I was already out the door, careening down the street at 9PM. Cars flashed by giving me weird looks, but then they veered off the street, practically, to miss my pursuer. I felt happy when a car went by, but aggravated when it missed the guy pursuing me.

He followed me for about ¾ of a mile when I veered off the asphalt and into a large tree grove. I crashed through branch after branch and was rewarded by the sound of my pursuer doing what he did best at; pursuing me.

I jumped over a fallen tree and hid in the thick patch of leaves, where they used to be the top of the tree. The guy bounded over the dead tree and stopped, no longer hearing my footfalls. "Damn," he seethed, and reached into his back pocket, bringing out a phone-like object.

Sure enough it was a phone because the next minute he was talking into the LG Shine. "Dirk, I've lost the kid." The other person, Dirk, was apparently really mad because from a distance of fifteen feet, I could hear him screaming, "What do you mean 'lost him'? You better bring me that kid if you know what's good for you."

The guy, which I so happened to name Joe, slid the phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket, done with the conversation. He hopped back over the tree and was out of sight when I confirmed he was. I cautiously rose from my hiding place and crept over the tree, planning to go a different way from where I entered, but felt a hand grab my shoulder.

I whirled around and was about to punch the man's face in, but he hit my arm and deflected it, then grabbed and twisted it around my back, making me turn back around. I growled in disagreement and tried to free my hands, but he wouldn't give in. I finally reeled my foot back and it collided with his shin. He dropped to one knee and accidentally released my hands. With this newly stolen freedom, I ran forward with a burst of energy.

"Damn it!" Joe yelled and chased after me. Fortunate for me, but unfortunate for him, I was faster. I ran on, lengthening the gap between us, and took a sharp left turn. I kept the same speed and vaulted over another dead tree then ducked under hanging limbs to avoid a rather unpleasant accident.

As I jumped one last log, I halted immediately; there was a barbed wire fence. Without a second thought, I dropped to my stomach and crawled under the fence, army-style.

When I cleared the threat, Joe had just approached the fence. "You twerp!" he seethed and jumped the fence like it was a pile of rocks. I high-tailed it out of his view and leaped behind the protection of a tree.

"Quit hiding! You suck at it and it's going to get you killed!" Joe thundered.

An idea sparked itself in my head from his outburst and I picked up a good size limb. Grinning like a manic, I gripped my weapon and approached Joe from behind. Just as I swung the branch, he started to walk forward again, narrowly missing the branch. I yelled inwardly and stepped behind another tree.

Joe turned around and said, "I know you're here kid, so make this easy for me and come out." I had other ideas.

I discarded the limb and picked a small but heavy stick then started to climb the tree. I got a part of the way up when Joe started to back track. I threw the stick down and it landed 20 feet away: _perfect._

Joe immediately turned towards the stick and crept over to it. Then he turned back around and I saw another threat; he was holding a gun. I turned my attention back to climbing and rose another five feet. Meanwhile, Joe was stalking towards my tree.

I picked my foot up another step and went to put it on a branch, but it slipped and crashed onto the next lower branch. _Shit! How'd I miss that?!_

Joe whipped around and raised the Glock to where I was hiding in the tree. _Crap, he found me!_ I screamed in my head.

A shot rang out in the open and leaves 5 inches from my head disappeared. "Come out now or I'll put a bullet in you!" Joe screamed.

I climbed higher, ignoring how loud I was being, and made it to the top of the tree. I looked down at the ground and saw Joe scanning the tree for me. Looking up, I concentrated on the next tree; it was only 7 feet away.

Carefully, I stood up and launched myself at the tree, just barely grabbing the trunk. I looked back at Joe, but he didn't see me jump. _Hehehe, idiot._

I cautiously shimmied down the trunk and tiptoed over the ground, staying hidden behind the trees, and quietly walked around at a wide 180-degree circle; I ended up a tree behind Joe again.

_Amazing,_ I thought, _He still hasn't recognized that I left that tree._ Just like before, I picked up a good-looking branch and swung it at the guy's head. He stood there, dazed for a minute, and then dropped to the ground out cold.

I turned and proceeded to leave when a thought struck me, _What if he comes after me again?_

Turning back around, I dragged the guy to a tree trunk and took off his shoelaces, then pulled his arms back and tied them tightly to the trunk. It was sort of medieval, leaving a guy tied to a tree in empty woods alone and completely out of it, but oh well. I wasn't going to waste any sympathy on him.

As I got up, I grabbed the Glock from the ground, just in case someone else jumped me, and walked back to the road, some 700 feet away.


	2. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or the series or characters. They belong to Anthony Horowitz.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

Jack picked up her phone on the third ring and listened as Alex was frantically talking. Then the line went dead just as she was about to speak to him. "Alex? Alex!" she yelled. No response. She hit the end call button and pressed and held the number 3 button.

"Alan Blunt." The one word was said with clear and precise monotone.

"Alan, this is Jack. I just got a call from Alex and he said people intruded the house and then the line went dead."

"And?"

"AND? Aren't you supposed to do something? He's probably kidnapped by now!"

"And where are you exactly?" Blunt inquired.

Jack was silent, and then answered, "On the side of the road."

Blunt was quiet. "Well then, you're not doing anything to help Alex either."

"Look, I was just dropping Tom off, he was helping me with Alex, and I was coming home when Alex called. I pulled over to listen to him."

"Who's Tom?"

"He's a friend of Alex. Alex had fainted at school and Tom was helping me get him home. Look, this isn't getting us anywhere. Can you send someone over?"

"Sure. But I suggest that you get home now and get Alex out of there." Blunt hung up and Jack followed suit, then threw the phone onto the passenger seat and floored the accelerator, pulling off the road shoulder and doing 70 down the road, which was _not_ a highway.

As she pulled up to the house, she ran inside and stopped. Carefully, she walked down the main hall and noticed a blood smear on the left wall. Disgusted, she turned and found a body. She walked over to the pots drawer and grabbed a nicely sized saucepan, then approached the man. Everything was silent, then he sat up, scratching his head, and Jack slammed the pan onto his head. He collapsed once again. The other guy was still out cold.

Then the front door opened and Jack froze. "MI6! Show yourself!" Jack flew down the hall and ran to the men; they took up defensive positions against her reactions. She shied away and dropped the pan. One of the men stepped forward and asked in a gruff tone, "Where's Cub?"

Jack looked up confused, and the man cursed himself for using that name. "Where's Alex?"

"I don't know! He was here when I left him, but then I got this weird call from him and it cut off, then I called Alan and he said to come back here, but Alex wasn't here." Jack was sobbing into her hands.

The man called himself Wolf, and his subordinates Eagle, Fox, and Snake, and led Jack over to the couch. Once she had calmed down, Wolf called Blunt and told him everything Jack had said. Blunt then spoke. "Check the premises within a radius of a mile. I doubt Alex would have run more than a mile, but he would have run." Wolf answered with "affirmative" and hung up.

He signaled to the other three men and explained what they were going to do. They all left, armed with a gun of their preference, except for Eagle, who stayed with Jack.

Two minutes later, another car pulled up and Eagle signaled Jack to stay while he went to check it out. He came back with two people: Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones.

Mrs. Jones pulled a peppermint from her suit pocket and popped it into her mouth when she and Blunt walked forward. The three adults, minus Eagle, who stayed by the door, sat in the family room and conversed about the situation.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

The three SAS men left the house and patrolled the street for the next mile. They got about ¾ of a mile when I jumped out of the woods. In response, they raised their guns and I raised mine.

"Lower your gun." It was an order, and by his attitude, the man held authority.

I slowly lowered the gun until something in my brain clicked. "Wolf?" I asked.

The guy looked surprised. "Cub? God, you're ok. From that lady's tears, it looked as if you were already dead."

"Jack? Is she ok?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well listen. Three guys ran into my house, don't know why, but two of them are in the kitchen. The other guy is tied to a tree someone in there," I said, pointing to the woods.

"Thanks, we'll go pick him up."

"We?"

"Me and Fox. Snake will take you home."

"But I don't need an escort," I spat.

"Considering the fact that you were just chased into some woods and three guys are now unconscious, I'd say you need at least someone to make sure you get back safely. And for God's sake give me the gun!" Wolf said loudly, holding out his hand.

I handed it over and walked down the street; Snake met up with me and we walked back to my house.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

As I opened the front door and walked in, I saw the two guys still out of it. I walked into the living room, Snake following behind and closing the door, when someone rushed at me. I was sucked into a bone-crushing hug that I thought would never end when she wailed, "Alex! Oh my god! I thought you were gone! Geez don't do that to me!"

I hugged her back and tried to pull her off then answered, "Jack, its ok. I just went for a run with a friend and we played tag in the woods."

She pulled back, thank God, but said in a harsh tone, "Don't joke like that! That 'game' probably involved you either getting kidnapped or shot at!"

"Well-"

"I don't even want to hear about it! Just be glad you're home."

As Jack backed off, I noticed some visitors. Mrs. Jones stood up from the couch and walked up to me. "Alex! It's good to see you again! Now, I wanted to talk to you-." she said cheerily, but was interrupted by the door crashing open.

Wolf and Fox had come back, and they brought my friend. He was still out. Blunt stood this time and said with disgust, "Not in here! Leave him outside!"

Wow, it sounded as though Blunt was talking to a kid caked with mud. Wolf rolled his eyes and walked back out with Joe, but Fox stayed.

A few moments later, Wolf returned alone. "I put him in the Hummer; he's chained to the seat of course," Wolf added after catching the dirty look from Blunt, who stiffly nodded and continued on with Mrs. Jones's lecture.

"Yes, well, Alex. We need you for another mission. And before you say anything, you'll just be cover for other agents, so you're safe."

I snorted. "Yeah, just because that worked out _real_ well last time," I spat, remembering those fun times when I was almost eaten by a shark, made into sugar, adopted illegally, blown up, and killed.

"We understand what you're thinking-." Blunt began.

"No, you don't!" I screamed back. "You weren't there when two motorcycles were trying to tear me apart in a lone field or when some freak chased me off of the French mountains or tried to blow me up with half of Russia! Or how about that time I was in Germany and was forced into a certain-death game or when SCORPIA tried to kill me! Where were you then? And let's look at the last two missions! I was unwillingly sent to outer space, where some map-headed freak was waiting to blow my head off, and then I was lost in Australia and lying in a hospital bed, waiting for my body parts to be sold!"

"Alex, calm -." Blunt began, but I cut him off.

"You didn't _ever_ save me until I either showed on your front doorstep or was close enough to pick up with FedEx!"

Mrs. Jones stood up and motioned for Blunt to sit down, then walked up to me and gingerly placed a hand on my shoulder. She whispered, so it was only audible to me, "Alex, can we go talk? Upstairs?"

I didn't give her an answer, but instead turned and walked up to the stairs and eventually to my room.

As I opened my door and walked in, I sat on my bed while Mrs. Jones sat in my computer chair. "Alex, please listen. We really need you this time. I know we've said that before, but those other times didn't involve the safety of you and Jack, the whole of MI6, and Europe."

I sat up and stuttered, "Me? And Jack and you guys? Now what's up?"

"I can't talk about it unless we're at headquarters. Sorry, company policy."

I dropped my head and nodded. _It's just like me to take pity on the poor and defenseless and have to save them. Again._

"Alright, well I'll stop by sometime soon to talk it over, but that doesn't guarantee I'll take the job," I said, pointing a finger at her.

She nodded with a smile, of satisfaction I presume, and we both got up and marched back downstairs. After I broke from the stairwell, Jack and Blunt both walked up and stopped in front of us; Wolf, Fox, and Snake were lounging on the couch eating chips. _Those were mine…_

"Well Alex," Blunt began. "It seems like we might get to meet again."

"Joy," I muttered.

The old man coughed out a laugh and continued. "Come to the bank after school on Friday. Just come on up and don't talk to the secretary."

I nodded, relieved I was going to actually finish a week of school, and showed the two operatives the door; K-Unit followed. I watched as they approached the car and Wolf opened the door. Joe had apparently woken up and shot a foot out at Wolf, who was expecting it. He grabbed the foot, twisted it, with a crack reaching my ears, and then they all settled into the Hummer and zoomed off into the bleak Tuesday evening.


	3. Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything in it's series. It all belongs to Anthony Horowitz.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

On Friday…

I woke up to a ray of sunlight hitting my smack in the face, like it was provoking me into a fight. Ha, yeah right. I struggled out of bed and staggered down the stairs. Thankfully, Jack felt the need to make breakfast for me. _Awesome._

It turned out that she was making biscuits and gravy. They were incredibly amazing and as I ate the last bite, I ventured back to my room and got dressed for school. It was the usual blue jeans and random black t-shirt.

I went back down, after brushing my hair and teeth of course, and slung my backpack over my back and walked out. Then I remembered something. "Jack! I won't be home for a few hours after school! There's a meeting!"

"Alright, but if I find out that you're working with MI6 again, we're moving to Brazil!"

I rolled my eyes at the thought and hopped out the door. I caught the bus (barely) and was on my way to the governmental juvenile hall known as school.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

I was standing in front of the Royal & General Bank (aka NOT Royal & General Bank), ready to solve world hunger, when I strutted into the place. I headed straight for the elevator, ignoring the secretary as instructed, when a woman's voice called out, "Excuse me. Are you here for an appointment?"

"Uh yes, I am," I answered, and continued on.

"You have to sign in."

"He said I don't need to, just to come on up."

"I will have to call security otherwise."

_God was this lady persistent!_ "That won't be necessary." I turned away from the elevator and walked back out. Staying low and avoiding secretary was what I was best at.

I exited the building and turned to the right, walking alongside the wall. There were always alternative ways to enter a building.

And sure enough, I was right. At the back of the building, there was a maintenance ladder conveniently placed to where I could enter the building at the right level. I climbed the ladder and stopped at level 15. Pushing on the window and opening it, I jumped in. Now do you see why banks are always robbed?

I was walking down the hall when I came upon a familiar door; room 1605. It read "Alan Blunt." It was the same nameplate that had been engraved with 'Ian Rider'. I opened the door and waltzed in like a fashion designer. Well, not quite, but you get the point.

Upon entering, I picked up this vibe that something wasn't right, as nothing usually is. I turned back around to exit, but was clobbered to the ground. I landed on my back and my head snapped against the ground at an awkward angle. The guy muffled a laugh of satisfaction as I stood back up. I was seeing stars, and this early in the game, it isn't a good sign.

Ignoring the throbbing in the back of my head, I took up a stance; poised on the balls of my feet and ready to spring. The guy advanced without warning, but I quickly ducked and rolled, narrowly missing a punch.

I swiveled around and threw a punch to the guy, but he blocked it expertly, grabbing my wrist. _Shit._

He yanked me forward and at the same time, with me being pulled towards him, he shot out a brutal fist. It collided with my face and I blacked out before hitting the ground.

Nobody's pov

Alex fell to the ground, immobile, with blood pouring from his nose. The intruder relaxed and pulled a cell phone out from his pocket. "Dirk," he spoke into it. "I've got the kid. He's out." There was a pause as the man listened to his instructions. "Yes, sir. I wasn't followed. I'll bring the kid out back."

With that, the guy hung up and put the phone away; it was another Shine. He bent down and picked Alex up. Slinging the limp form over his shoulder, the guy proceeded to exit the office. _Good thing the guy isn't here and it's almost after hours_ the guy thought as he walked down the hall Alex had come from. He exited the window Alex entered and climbed down the ladder, _his_ ladder, which had been purposefully placed there.

Once he was on the ground, he was greeted with another man. Man 2 took Alex from Man 1 and carried him as if Alex was his son _that happened to fall asleep_, minus the bloody and broken nose. "The car is out front," Man 2 grunts out and walks to said car, Man 1 following.

As the two round the corner of the building, they approach a sleek black Rolls Royce without anyone suspecting them of anything. Man 2 puts Alex into the car with semi-caring intentions. Alex's head hit the doorframe.

Man 1 takes the passengers seat and Man 2 takes the wheel. The black vehicle veers from the curb and is gone.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

Alan Blunt walked out of the conference room and made his way to his office. Alex would be waiting and then Alan would inform him of the situation.

Blunt opened the door to his office and stopped dead in his tracks. There was blood on the floor. Last time he was in his office, it was as clean as it had always been. He looked around; nothing was disheveled, but there was only one thing missing. Alex Rider.

The sound of an engine starting caught Alan's attention in the sheer silence. He approached the one window and glimpsed a black Rolls Royce speeding off down the road.

In his field of work, seeing blood and a missing kid, especially one of MI6's top agents, then witnessing a car that could belong to the kidnapper speeding off didn't add up very well.

Alex Rider had gone missing again, but now it was as if he had been thrown off the face of the Earth. This time, though, there weren't any leads. No suspects, no witnesses, no evidence, just the victim's blood. It was like trying to find a tulip in the Sahara, very unlikely. And speaking of tulips…

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

Mrs. Jones was returning to work from a meeting when her phone went off. She reached for her purse in the passenger's seat and dug out her phone while sitting at a stoplight. The caller ID said it was Alan Blunt.

"Alan, what is it?" Blunt had hardly ever called her cell.

Blunt decided to be straightforward. "Alex is gone. Again"

"What?!"

"I had told him to meet me in my office, but I was in a meeting and it ran over, but then I went to my office and he was gone, except for a few drops of his blood."

"How are we going to find him? I should contact K-Unit."

"No, not yet. I know where to find him, but we'll have to wait 24 hours."

"Alan! We can't afford to wait that long! Alex could be dead by then!"

"We'll have to wait; we can't just go running all over England for one boy. Besides, if he was kidnapped, we need to leave the kidnappers' time to get to their base because that's when they'll be settled in one place and we won't have to chase them."

"You're right. Call me tomorrow when we're going to act."

"Come by the office at ten and we'll organize a team and contact K-Unit." Blunt hung up and left Mrs. Jones to his order. The light turned green and she drove forward, to home.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

Mrs. Jones had just pulled up at MI6 headquarters and walked into Alan's office at precisely ten. In this type of business, it was always a top priority to be on time.

"Mrs. Jones, good to see you," Blunt addressed his colleague. She nodded in return and got serious again.

"Alan, where are we going to start?" Mrs. Jones asked as she heard Alan's cell ring. The Star Wars theme played until Blunt opened his phone and answered.

"Yes?"

"Alan, where's Alex? He said he was at your office, but he's not here and he should have been a long time ago!" Jack fumed, preparing for the worst.

"Ms. Starbright, we have a bit of a problem. May I call you back later?"

"Absolutely not! I want to know where Alex is NOW! And he better not be on another mission!"

"He's not, I can assure you, but he seems to be missing. We are trying to find out where he is as we speak," Blunt spoke monotonously.

"WHAT?! Alan, I swear, if you don't bring that boy home I'll end this whole shenanigan with the _entire_ MI6!" Jack hung up in tears.

"Alan, what are we going to do?" Mrs. Jones whispered. She had just overheard the conversation between Jack and Alan from three feet away.

"Well, first we need to calm down in order to think straight. Then, we can organize a search team. I've already pulled one together."

Almost as if on cue, the door opened and four men walked in and stood at attention in front of Blunt and Jones. Alan addressed them. "Wolf, Eagle, Snake, and Fox. We have a very intricate problem on our hands. It would appear that Alex has gone missing. Again."

"What?!" Wolf barked, taking a step forward.

Mrs. Jones intervened. "We were hoping you would take up the task of bringing him home safely."

"And finishing his mission," Blunt added.

"Which would be?" Eagle inquired.

"He was supposed to infiltrate and destroy another criminal organization, only third to SCORPIA. This is a group that revolves around kidnap. Their operatives are selected based on their status as a former spy. These people kidnap spies who they deem worthy to join their group. What they do to get the spies to abandon everything they've worked for and join another team is what Alex was supposed to find out. Then he was to destroy the group," Blunt announced.

"What's the name of the group?" Fox asked.

"They don't have a name, is the problem. We just call them 'they',"Mrs. Jones answered. "We've been investigating them for a while now and hit a road block. It seemed as though their work had just ended, and that's when we were planning on sending in, but he was kidnapped. Most likely by 'them', but we're not sure."

"Is there anyway to _be_ sure?" Wolf said, a little aggravated.

"Yes. Do you remember when Alex had been shot and hospitalized after the whole SCORPIA incident?" Blunt asked. The four SAS men nodded. "Well, I decided it was time to take action. While he was having the surgery to remove the bullet, I had the doctors implant a tracking device, just above his heart. It acts like a GPS, so to speak."

"Dude! That's awesome!" Snake exclaimed, and then coughed in his hand. "Erm, sorry for the interruption."

Blunt nodded in understatement, and then continued. "With this device, we could find the boy now and go save him, but we aren't going to do that. We have to leave time for the kidnappers to return from where they came from and get secured in one select place."

"Sir," Wolf interrupted in a stern voice, "I understand where you're coming from, but I know Cub really well, and I think he'd appreciate it if we rescued him _now._ Otherwise he could be shot on the spot or tortured to get answers for this 'no-name' group! We can't risk that happening."

"Wolf, I know. But we can't just send a squad on a wild goose chase across Great Britain! We'd be wasting minutes of Alex's life and mission."

"But this isn't about the mission!" the SAS leader argued. "I'm sure you're just doing you're job, but Cub is family and a friend. We can't let him die because we were taking too long to establish a team!"

"Calm down man! Realize your place. We are going to do what I say and it will start now! We will wait 5 more hours before we make a move."

"Last time we waited to make a move, Cub was hurtling down the French Alps!" Wolf bellowed and stormed from the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Wolf!" Blunt shouted, but the man was already gone. Blunt massaged his temples in a vain attempt to calm his nerves; everyone else filed out from the abrupt silence.


	4. Meet Alex Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything in the series. Anthony Horowitz does. However, I do own Bull, Tux, and Guy.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

If you've ever been inside a car hurtling down the road, but didn't know _whose_ car you were in or _why_, then you kind of get where I'm going.

I slowly cracked open my eyes and silently sat up. Looking around, I saw the bleak innards of the car and its two front passengers; a suited man behind the wheel and a burly looking guy next to him. It made sense. Getaway Driver and Kidnapper.

As I looked to my right, I noticed one thing; the windows were tinted _on both sides_. I glared at the stupid windows and slumped back down in my seat. It was silent for a moment, the two guys up front _still_ not noticing me, when I saw my nose. It was huge!

I raised my hands to my face and gingerly poked it. Right on touch, my nose, and most of my face, felt as if it were being ripped off. I winced and mumbled an _ow_, covering my nose.

The one guy not driving, which I named Bull, looked back at me. We sat there glaring at each other for a full minute before he pointed a muscled finger at me and growled, "Stay." Yeah, right. Like I was going to jump out of a car going at least eighty! By the way, I named the driver Tux. I was good with the names.

So Tux continued to drive down the road of absolutely nothing when he slammed on the brakes and turned a sharp right, then braked. I flew forward and hit the back of Bull's seat. I groaned and crawled back onto the seat, but as soon as I glanced up, Bull was staring at me like a roach.

"Sorry," I mumbled, holding my hands up for innocence. He grunted and opened his door, exiting the vehicle. Tux did the same. I sat there, contemplating whether or not to leave, when my door flew open and a rough hand yanked me out of the car.

As soon I was out, the door was slammed shut and I was forced against the car, my back facing out. Cold metal encircled my wrists and a clicking sound assured they were latched. _Great_ I thought. _Handcuffs._ Ha, it's not like they couldn't trust me. Every other villain did…until they realized that was stupid and I could escape and kill them. But oh well; seriously, who's counting?

As soon as I was detained, Bull shoved me away from the car, a Rolls Royce I noticed, and towards a gray two-story building. Yeesh. I stumbled a bit until I regained my footing, and then trudged alongside Bull. Tux followed off to the side.

As we neared the doors, I took a quick sweep of the premises, noting every door, window, and blade of grass. We then walked through the doors, Bull turned right. I turned left, but was quickly grabbed on the back of the collar by Tux and led to the right.

We walked for about 75 feet and then turned down a hall intersecting the middle of the building. Halfway down, we entered a door. Bull grabbed my arm again and pulled me forward to stand in front of a man sitting behind a desk. The whole room looked a giant office with a desk and tons of people. Tux stood in front of the door so nothing could enter or escape.

The man at the desk, and guess what, I dubbed him Guy, looked up from his files and stared me in the eyes, like he was burning my soul.

"So, you're the infamous Alex Rider," he announced in a broad voice.

"No, Bill Gates," I corrected him. He glared and frowned, and then blinked his eyes to reassemble his mind.

"Well, Mr. Gates, I'd like to welcome you to our abode."

"It's snazzy, but try adding a little more color and maybe I could distinguish you between a ball of dust and a human." I put on an ugly face, looking like a crazy adult being jailed for killing his 43rd victim.

"Let's cut the bad boy act-,"

"I'll cut it when I feel like it! Why the hell did you bring me here? You're acting like this is a vacation!" I bellowed and slammed a foot into the desk. Bull grabbed my shoulder and pulled it back, making me stumble. I shrugged his hand off and wheeled around, slamming my foot into his knee. Any normal guy would have instantly dropped.

Bull straightened himself and threw his fist towards my chest. I ducked under his swinging limb and then performed a stunning roundhouse kick. He fell back a little and I charged up a powerful kick that collided with his stomach. He was reaching his anger limit and threw his fist into my face. The hit graced my cheek as I dodged, but Bull kicked his foot against my back and I went rolling on the floor.

As I struggled to my feet, he walked over and kicked my side. I rolled over and he grabbed my handcuffs, twisted them, and made me cringe. He pulled my arms up across my back to the point of where I thought they'd pop off. Then he sat next to me; his knee was pinning my arms to my back and me to the ground.

I struggled to get back up, but he wasn't moving soon. "Get off!" I roared. He responded by smacking a hand across the back of my head.

The screeching of a chair and footsteps made me look up. Guy had left his desk and was standing a foot in front of me. "Well Alex, that was most impressive. But since you can't be civil and talk to me without flaring up, I guess we'll talk later." He waved something I couldn't see to Bull.

The giant sitting on me got up and grabbed both of my arms, dragging me to my feet. I tried to kick back but he slapped me each time I did. I stopped the fight, for now, and walked alongside Bull.

We walked out the door and back towards the entrance, but instead of exiting continued on to the end of the hall. Here there was a flight of stairs leading down into a dimly lit corridor. We descended and came upon more halls. The layout of this basement was the exact same as the upper floors.

Bull pushed and shoved me down the main front hall to the very back corner; it was the farthest from the stairs and most secluded. He stopped in front of a barricaded steel door. _Great_ I thought. _Confinement._

Bull opened the door to and pushed me inside, but he followed. The room itself was probably 11' x 10' x 10'. The walls were brick and a concrete floor and ceiling matched. On the wall left of the door was an older looking set of chains and shackles stuck onto the wall. Bull slammed the door shut and approached me, stopping with a two-foot gap between us. He reached into his jacket lining and pulled out a handled something. Flicking it open, I was greeted with a 6" sharp switchblade.

"So, what's it going to be? Obedience or pain?" Bull growled with a smirk.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

Five hours after the meeting, it was 'go-time.' Blunt and Jones were stationing their teams 50 miles out from Chelsea in a deserted field. The whole of K-Unit and several SAS soldiers were awaiting their orders.

Blunt stepped out in front of the team. "Now, I want one thing only; bring Alex Rider back alive. Destroy the enemies and kill anyone in your way. If you happen to come upon the ring leader, bring him down to "our" level. Anything done to Rider is done onto them. Now, exit and reassemble 40 miles from here."

Blunt turned and ducked into the driver's seat of a sleek black Rolls Royce; Mrs. Jones was the passenger. They began to drive off as the troops jumped into several Jeeps and sped off. Everyone was wearing a smug grin that said "Touch us and you're a dead man walking."


	5. Feel The Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything belonging to Anthony Horowitz. I do own my characters, though.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

I was standing shell-shocked in the middle of the dimly lit room. Bull was lumbering towards me with his switchblade aimed at my heart. "Obedience or pain?" he asked, his yellowed teeth barred.

"Uh…neither?" I suggested, taking a few steps back. _God, I know I shouldn't be afraid of this guy…but that blade…where's MI6 when you need them?_ I thought desperately.

"Is the mighty Rider afraid of a little snip?" he taunted, flicking the blade at my abdomen.

"No," I lied, "I'm just scared you might use another lame line!" That last part was 100% true.

Bull glared at me and raised the blade up to me head level. "Well, brat, introductions are over." He grinned insanely and lunged at me, the knife leading. I jumped back but ran into the wall. A mere second before the blade almost hit me, I shrank against the wall and the blade smashed the brick where my shoulder had previously been. He yanked the weapon out and kicked a foot into my gut. My head reeled back and slammed into the bricks; I couldn't try to stop him.

Slowly, I looked up and saw Bull standing a few feet away, waiting for me to get up. I did so cautiously and kept my eyes trained on him. As soon as I was up, he threw out a punch and I blocked with my back.Then he kicked a foot into my side and I stumbled sideways.

As I got my eyes back up, the blade was coming for my head. I instinctively swiveled around on my right foot and kicked out a foot to his ankles. He dropped and the blade left his hands. I lunged for it but he knocked me away and snatched up the weapon, slashing it across my chest.

I stumbled back and leaned against the door. Blood was pouring from a long and shallow abrasion along the front of my chest. I looked back at him only to see him right in front of me. I gritted my teeth and hunched over, ramming Bull's gut as a football player would; he caught me by the shoulders in one arm. The other arm raised and brought the blade down into my shoulder blade.

I screamed bloody murder as he slowly twisted the weapon and yanked it out. I was too stunned to move; he shoved me back and I fell to the floor. I landed on my back, but immediately rolled to my side to avoid the burning sensation.

Bull approached me and grabbed the back of my shirt collar in his fist, dragging me up. I was lifted off my feet and against the wall. Bull wiped his blade clean on my shirt, leaving blood smears. I weakly raised my head to his eye level and saw in his eyes a savageness you would find in the vilest beast; there was no mercy, no regret, no second thoughts.

Bull lifted the blade and grinned. I glanced at the blade, then to the beast holding me up. I slowly shook my head and pleaded with my eyes. _He's going to kill me!_ I thought desperately, wrenching my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable.

Nothing happened for a mere few seconds, but then I heard the sound of the blade cutting through air and plunge into flesh. I screamed out as my side was cut open, just below the rib cage but above my hip. My eyes flew open and I almost fainted at the sight of my body; I was caked with blood, fresh and dried. The crimson liquid seeped from my side and Bull flung me to the other side of the room.

I careened across the space and my back slammed into the wall. I grunted as I slid down the bricks, my skin ripping off and more blood oozing out. I laid motionless on the floor, my back against the wall and leaning on my unhurt right side. Catching my breath, I looked up to see Bull standing above me, again.

"Look at you," he sneered. "You're supposed to be this mighty kid but here you are, lying helpless on the floor."

Hearing that from Bull made me break. "I'm not helpless! I've taken down several enemies single-handedly without help! And I'm not going to let some creature like you kill me!" I exclaimed bravely, spitting on his foot.

His face wore a stunned expression as I spat on his dirty shoe. He then reeled back his foot and kicked my chest. The air left my lungs for what seemed like an eternity before I stole another breath. I had finally calmed down when Bull smashed his foot down onto my injured side. I screamed out blood curdling noises, but he pressed harder. Fighting the pain I tried to roll out from under his foot, but he just applied more pressure.

Stars and black spots started to accumulate in my vision when the pain subsided. My head collapsed to the floor and I went limp, silently crying. He grunted in a disapproving fashion and turned away, then wrenched open the door and stalked out, locking it after him.

Tears peacefully fell from my eyes as I slipped into the long awaited darkness.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

Blunt was driving like a maniac when his pager-like device rang out. He swooped it up into his hands and said sharply, "Blunt. What is it?"

"Sir, there is a blockade 2 miles north of us."

"Very well. I want two teams to destroy them. The rest will move on."

"But Sir, there are more of them then there is of us."

Blunt took this into thought. "Fine. Have everybody stop and destroy them." He stopped the car as soon as the enemy was in sight and hung up on the pager. A full-blown assault was unleashed onto the enemy at once, blowing back their front line. The MI6 soldiers advanced, on foot and wheels, towards the enemy.

Mrs. Jones sat in her seat of the car, next to Blunt, watching the scene unfold. _This should only take a few minutes_ she thought. _Hang on Alex!_ She thought of the boy 25 miles away.


	6. The Falling of a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. It all belongs to Anthony Horowitz. I do still own Dirk, Bull, and Duprix.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

The room itself reeked of death and uselessness, but I was feeling much worse. Slowly, I cracked open my eyes and sat up. My side burned at the attempt but I pulled through, sitting up and leaning against the wall. My head rested on the bricks, eyes closed. _I can't believe this is happening to me_ I thought.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the door slammed open and Bull lumbered in. He stopped in front of me and growled, "Get up. Dirk wants to see you again."

I didn't get up, but just stared at him and replied, "No."

He grunted and grabbed my arm into his fist, pulling me up; I was still cuffed. We walked back up the same way we had entered the basement and into the giant center room. The man sitting at the desk, Dirk I presumed, glanced up from whatever he was doing and grinned as Bull pulled me into the room.

I was shoved forward and almost ran into the desk when Dirk spoke. "So, did you think things over?"

"What things?" I asked, rotating my good shoulder to relieve some feeling.

"Why, how you're going to work with us!" Dirk spoke as if he were a car salesman.

"Like hell I'm going to work for you, let alone _with_ you."

"There are bonuses if you join us. For example, you won't have to live in that cellar shackled."

"I don't care. I'm not working for you for shit! I don't even know what you do, let alone want to!"

"We are an organization, similar to SCORPIA, which employs itself. And as of right now, we are short employees. That's where you come in."

"That's insane! You think you can keep me here?" I yelled, a flare rising up in my eyes.

"I think we can, and you _will_ work for us," Dirk said in a hollow voice. He motioned to a third person, a young looking guy with light brown mousy hair. "Duprix! Bring it here."

Duprix (a/n: it's pronounced 'doo-pree') walked forward holding a box and gave it to Dirk. I instantly recognized Duprix as Tux.

A sudden uneasiness filled the room and I started to back away from Dirk and Duprix, only to run into Bull. The man shoved me forward and Duprix caught me. He was the same size as me but held me back and kept me from escape.

Dirk was fiddling with the box Duprix had given him, then turned around and faced me, holding something. He held it up so as to show me better.

"What the hell is that?" I spat. The thing Dirk was holding looked like a dog's collar, only it was metal and had a lock on the back of it.

"This? Oh, this is motivation for you to work for us."

"You're not making me where that," I shouted, shaking my head and stepping away. Bull quickly stepped forward and grabbed my right arm, stopping me in my tracks; Duprix restrained my left arm. Bull removed my handcuffs and dropped them to the ground.

I tried to fight, but the two men were in complete control. "What does it do?" I asked cautiously, eyeing the collar.

"It's simple. I put it on you and your thoughts are wiped from your mind, which will only be open to my commands."

My heart fell into my stomach and I strained my arms to get away. "Why would you even think of that?"

"I need an able-bodied agent to work for me. Someone who can infiltrate and destroy. That's exactly what you're going to do."

Dirk quit talking and reached the collar up to my throat. I tried to pull away but the two guys holding me stood their ground. I leaned me head back away from the collar, but it still kept coming. Then Bull pushed me forward and Dirk forced the collar onto my neck.

I screamed as the collar was snapped on and Bull and Duprix let go of me. My hands tried to wrench the collar from my neck, but it didn't give. Tears escaped my eyes again as I felt my freedom slipping away. I screamed again as my mind began to slowly wonder away.

_Get this thing off! God I have to get away!_ Was all I thought, but then the collar took affect. My mind was clearing. I was only thinking of escape when suddenly I just thought of dropping my arms and waiting for an order.

"Alex," Dirk said. "I want you to come here."

I heard his voice and immediately approached the man, my boss. "Yes?" I inquired.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good. I have a job for you. Twenty-five miles south of us is a team of soldiers trying to destroy us. I need you to go out there and kill their leader. His name is Blunt."

I nodded my head and turned to walk for the exit.

"Alex," Dirk called, and I turned.

"Yes?"

"Before you go, you need weapons." He rummaged through some of his desk drawers to find a nice Glock semi-automatic. He handed it to me, along with a few extra magazines of ammo.

I nodded my appreciation and stalked off. As I exited the building, a black Jeep was waiting for me and I jumped in. The driver, a dark haired man, probably in his late twenties, made no recognition of my appearance but just put the vehicle into drive and took off.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

Bullets firing and grenades exploding was what Blunt witnessed from behind the tinted windshield of his black Rolls Royce. He sat back in his chair, watching the chaos envelope nearly all of his peripheral vision when Mrs. Jones spoke up.

"Alan, I think it's time we went and helped Alex."

"We're almost done here." It was true. The Special Operations operatives were taking the upper hand of the battle, pushing back their enemies at an alarming rate. MI6's side had about 25 causalities while Dirk's side had around 85.

Blunt was focusing on the focal point of the battle when an object on the far side caught his attention. He looked over and saw another Jeep, belonging to the enemy. The old man picked up his pager and spoke into it. "Wolf, on your right. Jeep. Shoot it down."

He hung up and waited for Wolf to move.

Sixty feet ahead, a muscular man turned off his communicator and bolted to his right. Sure enough, there was a new Jeep pulling up. Wolf dropped to one knee and raised his machine gun, letting loose a hail of bullets onto the unsuspecting targets.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

As we joined the battlefield, I saw a man running out towards us. He kneeled down and as soon as I saw what he was holding, I stole the wheel from the driver's hands and jerked it into a hard right turn, towards the man aiming at us.

As soon as I turned, a hail of bullets ripped through the Jeep, shattering the windows and shearing the metal exterior off. The engine started to smoke and I jumped from my seat just as it caught fire. The driver wasn't as lucky. I landed on my feet and rolled forward to slow my momentum.

As I looked up a split second later, I saw the man barreling after me. I sprang to my feet and raised my handgun, clicking back the safety. He stopped and aimed his machine gun at me. We stood like two cowboys preparing for a face off when he asked, "Cub?"

I gave him a weird look. I've never heard of cub! "No," I corrected him. "My name is Alex."

"What are you doing out here? Lower your weapon!" he ordered.

"No! I don't know who you are but-."

"Cub! It's me! Wolf! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Quit calling me that! Now either move or I'll shoot!" I screamed, stepping forward.

"Alright, Alex, calm down. Don't shoot. Think about what you're doing. I'm you're friend," Wolf said, stepping forward.

I shook my head and slowly walked forward, then broke into a dead sprint at the guy. I fired 4 bullets and ran a foot into his gut, but only hit air.

"I told you not to fire," came an icy voice. I wheeled around and saw the guy standing there, gun pointed right in my face. Wolf scanned my body, noting the injuries, before knocking my feet out from under me. I collapsed to the ground and tried to roll away, but he was on top of me in a second.

The machine gun was tossed to the side and he straddled my chest as I tried to shove him off. My hands were wrestled to the ground above my head in one of his massive fists. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he bellowed into my face.

"Get off!" I screamed back, trying to kick his back.

"CUB!" he thundered, slapping my face.

My head snapped to the side and I saw spots for a moment. Then I felt rough hands around my neck. I looked up and saw Wolf staring at my collar. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Nothing. Get off of me!"

"Fine." He got off of my chest but quickly flipped me over. He dragged my hands down against my back and I heard the sound of metal on metal. Then the click of a latch rang out. Wolf stood and left me on the ground.

I struggled against the handcuffs, trying to pull my hands out, when strong hands yanked me up to my feet. Wolf stood next to me and started to drag me towards a waiting car.

"Stop!" I yelled. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" I tried kicking his ankles, but Wolf kept walking.

When we reached the car, I noticed an astonished looking woman goggling over the sight of me. She yelled over to the man sitting next to her and he looked up. Wolf wrenched open the door and threw me in.

I fell onto the seat, quite literally, and sat up just as the door slammed shut. I could just barely make out a shadowed form, Wolf, walking away to finish up this brawl.

"Alex!"

I looked to the front and saw the woman staring at me. Relief filled her eyes. I turned away from her and tried to open the door with my foot. I was clawing at it like a monkey until the door lock clicked. I stopped with the door and sat up, glaring at the driver.

"Let me go," I growled.

"No," he replied. I looked past the gray blob of a man and saw the field starting to disperse.

"Alan," the woman stated, pointing out at the field. He turned and nodded, starting up the car, and then drove off with the other Jeeps to Dirk's place.

On the way, the woman turned in her seat and anxiously asked, "What have they done to you?" She was staring at all of my wounds.

"Nothing, those were already there."

"No they weren't! Alan, go back. We need to get Alex to the hospital!"

"Absolutely not! Not until after everything has been resolved."

Alan pulled the wheel over and braked. The car went skidding for a few feet before the front two passengers got out. I tried to do the same, but couldn't get past the door. I started to ram my foot against the door, drawing attention, until the door finally opened. Wolf was standing in its place.

"Let me go!" I roared, trying to push past him. His muscular arms grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the car.

"Maybe we shouldn't take him…" Alan whispered to himself.

"Take me where?"

Wolf grinned devilishly. "To hell."

"Thanks, but I was already there," I snapped, kicking my foot back and slamming it into Wolf's legs. He dropped like a sack and I bolted.

"Stop him!" I heard Alan order. All of the soldiers jumped from their Jeeps and pursued me. _Great…_

I was only 50 feet from the building when bullets were hailing at my feet. I screamed and started to run in zigzags to avoid the bullets when one hit me and I fell forward. Fearing the worst, I glanced at my wrists, only to see a miracle; the bullet had pierced the chains and shattered them apart. Now I was free!

"Stand up with your hands behind your head!" I heard someone holler. I spotted the door 5 feet away and thought _Yeah right!_ I jumped to my feet and bolted for safety. Just as I was through the barrier, bullets thundered around me, tearing the wall apart.

I shrieked inwardly and ran for the only place I could think of. As I plunged through the doors, Dirk looked up and gasped. What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"I was just-."

"You're leading them straight to me! Get back out there and drive them away!" he thundered, throwing me a gun.

Just as I caught the weapon, the doors flew open once again, followed by dozens of men. "Lower you're weapons and lay on the floor!" one man ordered.

I dropped my gun and started to lay down when Dirk stormed forward and grabbed my collar. He hauled me up until I was standing on my toes, gasping for air. "What…you…doing?" I choked out, clawing at the man's hand.

Dirk dismissed my cry and bellowed, "Shoot and I'll kill the boy!" Suddenly, cold, lethal metal was resting against my neck. "Drop you're weapons and retreat at once, back to where you came from!"

I started to kick around, trying desperately to breathe, when Dirk shook his hand, choking me even more. "Stop!" I yelled as loud as I dared.

"Silence, boy," he seethed. "I'm getting us out of here."

"Then put me down so I can breathe!" I choked out.

Dirk lowered me about an inch, but then the soldiers tensed up and I was raised again. I started to choke and gasp for air; stars started to pop up into my field of vision.

Dirk stepped forward and dragged me along. "We're going to walk out and none of you are going to follow," he announced. Dirk presumed walking and the soldiers parted like the Red Sea. As we passed through the doors, Dirk returned me to my feet and I dropped to my hands and knees, gasping for air.

"Get up!" he ordered and I slowly stood. He grabbed my arm and quickly walked towards the main exit. We rounded the corner just as the building was infiltrated. There were dozens and dozens of fearless soldiers storming the place, armed with every gun and weapon imaginable.

Every person looked the same until I saw one familiar face. Wolf.

"Run!" I yelled to Dirk and pushed him behind the wall. He fell over with a grunt, which made Wolf glance in our general direction.

"Hey!" he shouted and ran towards us.

"Come on!" I yelled, urging Dirk on. When he got up, Wolf was already on us. He was pointing the barrel of the gun between Dirk's eyes when I screamed, "Stop!"

Wolf lowered the gun at my plea, which was the first mistake. I performed a roundhouse kick into his gut, which made him drop the gun; second mistake. I swiftly picked it up and turned it on him.

Wolf froze and slowly shook his head. "Cub, don't do this. You're making a mistake."

"You're the one making the mistakes! You stormed the place with God knows how many men, then started to shoot it up!"

"Cub," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

I paused for a second. "What?"

Without realizing it, Wolf had gotten closer. He moved with incredible speed, knocking my armed arm up and away, then upper cutting my gut. I stumbled back and the gun flew from my hand.

Everything fell apart from there. Wolf turned to Dirk, who was frozen in fear and shock, and hooked the right side of the man's head. My superior fell like a dead weight.

"Dirk!" I screamed. I tried to run forward, but Wolf turned and grabbed my arm. The SAS man turned back to the exit and bolted, dragging me along. "No!" I shrieked. "Let go of me!" I slapped the man's arms, but he didn't give.

When we breached the doors, we were greeted with total chaos. Dirk's men were violently fighting other SAS soldiers. Wolf ran to the side and cut through a group of soldiers. One of Dirk's men turned after dodging God knows what and spotted me. He glared and raised his gun. "W-wait!" I yelled, but was too late. He thought I was _with_ Wolf. As the bullet left the gun, Wolf jerked me forward in a failed attempt at dodging.

A sickening crack resounded from my throat and I jerked forward with it. I saw a few flares, but then dropped. The last thing I heard was Wolf screaming my name.


	7. Revived

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. Anthony Horowitz does! I do own my characters, though.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

A hail of bullets and smoke greeted me as I rejoined the land of the living. My eyes creaked open and I sat up when I realized that I was alive. My hands flew to my neck, only to feel skin. My heart fluttered when I saw the mangled pieces of the collar on the ground. I was free!

I jumped to my feet, beaming with joy, until a bullet whizzed past my ear and I was returned to the cruel reality all too quickly. I looked around for someone, anyone, that I knew, but saw none. There were just soldiers killing each other in the distance.

I was stalking around when a lone body with a purpose lumbered its way to me. I squinted through the sunlight to see the man. It was Bull. I wanted to run, but my feet were glued to the spot. He still had the switchblade. He broke into a sprint 10 feet away and I had just started to run, but he overtook me and clobbered me to the ground.

I landed on my back with him straddling my chest. My arms were pinned under his knees, and that was when I was at his complete mercy. I saw his grin filled with malice and a lust for blood. _My_ blood.

"So," he spoke in a deep, hateful tone. "How do you want to die? Painless or in so much agony that you wish for death itself?"

"Uh…neither?" I suggested.

He grinned again and laughed like an insane freak. "Wrong answer, so I'll choose for you. And it'll be number 2."

My eyes squeezed shut as I waited for the inevitable. Sure enough, it happened in the next second. The blade had pierced my right shoulder, the opposite from last time. I screamed bloody murder as my hands clawed at the earth, trying to relinquish the pain.

Bull laughed again and picked up the blade. He slowly drew a deep and painful line up my arm, across my chest, and down my other arm before picking it up again. I bellowed out noises I didn't even know I could make, then screamed, "WOLF!"

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

Somewhere in the distance, a man turned from his fight when he heard his name. _"WOLF!"_ He quickly raced after the victim's cry, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

As I lay on the ground, sodden in my own blood, I wished with my whole being to just die. At least the pain would stop. But then Bull would be right. I couldn't die, not yet. With my remaining strength, I exerted myself to push Bull off.

He laughed at my attempt, but was bowled over as a figure crashed into him. He went flying and the loose blade slashed my cheek one last time. The bulk of his body landed 7 feet away, with another on top. The top guy stood up and raised a gun, shooting Bull at point blank between the eyes.

It seemed as if time itself had frozen, but then the man walked over and I instantly recognized him as Wolf. He had answered my call.

I slowly sat up, careful of my wounds. "Wolf," I mumbled.

"What?"

"…Thank you."

Wolf went rigid, but then softened and walked over to me, kneeling in front of me. "You're welcome. You okay?"

I nodded. "Wolf, I…what did I do?"

He answered immediately. "You didn't do anything."

I didn't say anything, but just stared at the grass. My face started to fall and I broke into tears. My hands caught the drops and I cried out, longing for it all to end.

"Cub…" Wolf spoke softly. I didn't respond to him, and he looked at me with pity. Arms softly enveloped me and held me. "It's alright, Cub. You're safe."

I turned and buried my face into his chest, my arms around him. The tears kept sliding down from my eyes as he continued to hold me; comfort me. Then the arms slowly slid away and picked me up under my knees and back.

Wolf lifted me from the ground and started to walk from the deserted field to an awaiting car. As we approached, an ambulance followed. He approached the back and opened the doors. He handed me over to 2 new arms, who laid me on a stretcher. Wolf climbed into the vehicle and closed the doors.

As my eyes started to close and the black crept up, Wolf muttered, "You're safe. You'll be fine now."

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

When I woke, the light was blinding. Everything was an iridescent white, gray, or mixture. My eyes fully opened and I groaned. I was in the hospital. As I looked around, I saw gifts and flowers abroad. There had to be at least 20 bouquets of flowers and twice as many gifts. The room was full of stuff.

My bed, which was white, was on the far side of the room, opposite to the door. Between me and the door were a chair and a couch along the wall. On the other side, there was another chair, only this one was occupied.

I racked my brain to think of who it was. Red hair, fair skin, younger looking…

"Jack?" I asked meekly. She didn't stir. I tried again, a little louder. "Jack?"

Slowly awaking from her slumber, the woman sat up and looked around for who had called her. Then her eyes fell on me. "Oh my God! Alex! You're alive!" She jumped up, knocking over the chair, and leaped onto me lightly. "Thank goodness! The doctor said you weren't completely stable and I wouldn't blame him! Look at you! I'm so glad you're back!"

She continued to squeeze the life out of me until I started to choke. She hurriedly backed away and apologized. "It's okay," I said.

"There's someone waiting for you," Jack cheered, and walked over to the door. When she opened it and called out, a shorter but muscular man walked in. He followed Jack back to me and both of them sat down, huddled around my bed.

"Hey Alex. How are you feeling?" Wolf asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and croaked, "Never better."

He laughed and shook his head. "Right, well you just relax and as soon as you heal, you can go." He patted my knee and walked back out, silently closing the door.

"Me too," Jack announced and got up. She gave me one last hug before leaving. Just as she opened the door, she said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful."

As soon as the door closed, I laid my head back down and tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come for another hour.

When I woke, I glanced over to the clock on the wall: 11:30 PM. Everything was black, save for the nightlight by the bathroom. I sat for about 5 minutes, and then decided to get up. I walked into the bathroom to refresh myself. When I came out, I stood in the middle of the room. I thought about getting back to bed, but I _really_ hate hospitals.

I glided over to the door and slowly opened it, which hadn't been locked. As I cautiously stepped out, I realized the whole floor was deserted, save for a slow, steady breath. I assumed it was mine.

Just as I took my first step to freedom, guess what grabbed me. A rough hand had grasped my shoulder and a curious voice muttered, "Where are you going?"

I slowly turned around, hoping for the man to be from the hospital staff. He wasn't. It was Wolf. "I'm not going back in there. I hate hospitals."

"No, you're going to get back in bed and go to sleep."

"No I'm not! I can support myself! I didn't need any of you while I was in that hell of a place! I'm going to walk on my own!"

"Alex, calm down. Just get back to bed. Sometimes strong people need help, and that's who you are. A very strong person, but you just need to rest and rely on other people to help."

"Wolf! I'm done with relying on people! They can't do anything right. They just get in the way. I'm only alive now because I can take care of myself! You can't make me go back in there!"

Wolf looked at me like I was insane. "You wanna bet?" He snatched me up into his arms and walked back into the room, carrying me like a toddler who was getting punished.

I squirmed around and tried to pull his arms off, but he wasn't going to give up. "Wolf, put me down!"

He gave me the silent treatment. When we were in front of the bed, he put me down on it, but held onto one of my arms.

"What are you doing? Let go!" I screamed, not even caring about the other patients trying to sleep.

Wolf reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. I screamed even louder. I had seen and dealt with enough cuffs to last a lifetime. In a single fluid move, Wolf reached under the bed rail and cuffed one of my wrists, then he drew the chain back over the rail and cuffed my other wrist. I was chained to the bed.

"NO!" I bellowed. "Take them off! Take them OFF!"

Wolf just shook his head, waiting for me to calm down. But I didn't. I continued to scream and shout, all the while trying to remove the cuffs. My wrists started to bleed and skin ripped away, leaving behind sore tissue.

I was screaming and thrashing around for several minutes before I finally settled down and fell back against the pillows. Tears were once again seeping down my face and I silently cried.

"Cub…just calm down. This is just so we know you won't run off. You've been through too much." Wolf spoke gently.

"Too much?" I said weakly. "I should be dead! I would be if it hadn't been for Dirk, chaining me up like an animal. I probably deserved it though."

"No you didn't! What 14 year old boy deserves anything like that?"

"They don't. So why did it have to be like that? I could have been shot, should have."

"Alex! Don't say that. You're alive so you can go back to Jack, go back home."

"Wolf? Why do the worst things happen to me? I should've been dead months ago. I don't deserve to live."

"Quit that, Alex. You're living to protect those who don't know the dangers that are lurking everywhere. You can protect people, save their lives."

"Sure, but should I have killed those that I did? Did they actually deserve it?"

"Of course they did! They were going to kill thousands! They were going to kill you!"

"No, you don't get it. This isn't about me."

"Alex! What has gotten into you? You're alive! You can see Jack again!"

"I don't care! What's the point of living if I'm just going to kill people or hurt the innocent?"

"Alex, I'm not going to discuss this with you. You know the answer." Wolf turned and walked out on me. "It's your life. Do what you want." Wolf disappeared behind the door.

I stared at the open, empty door and felt the anger boil up inside of me. "Do what I want?" I screamed. "How can I do what I want when I'm chained up? Huh? How can I do what I want when I don't deserve anything? Wolf! Answer me!"

All I got was silence. Wolf had walked out of my life. I screamed into the air, cutting it like a knife on butter. I laid back and pulled as hard as I could on the cuffs, trying to free myself. All I created was a bloody mess. _More blood._ That's all I had ever created.

I screamed and cried until I fainted from stress and pressure. The dark consumed me and I had let it take me.


	8. Hospitable Events

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or the series and characters. Anthony Horowitz does. I do own my characters and Invictus, though.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

When I came to, I saw two people sitting around me bed. My eyes fluttered, clearing out the tears and crap from last night. When I looked at the first person, a man, I glared at him. It was Blunt. The other lady was Mrs. Jones.

"Hello Alex," she had said. I ignored her. They weren't here for formalities.

"Listen, Alex," Blunt had started. "We are very sorry for what has happened. It was my fault."

"If you're so sorry," I spat, "then remove these handcuffs." I growled and yanked on the chains a little.

"Sorry, but we can't do that."

"And why not?" I seethed.

"Well, after last night's incident, we don't trust you as of this moment."

"WHAT?" I shouted, trying to get out of the bed. "After all that I have done for you and your country, you don't _trust_ me?"

Mrs. Jones quickly interrupted Blunt. "Listen Alex, we just came to tell you what happened after you left."

I was about to snap at her, but she had a point. I calmed down and settled back onto my bed, fiddling with my restraints.

"After you had been sent here, St. Dominic's, the rest of K Unit and the SAS had terrorized the field. We couldn't find Dirk We supposed that he had retreated back into the building. I sent Eagle and Snake in to finish it. They had gone into the heart of the place and set up a bomb. The building exploded just as the 2 had found safety.

"When the smoke had cleared, there wasn't anything left. Bodies were scattered everywhere, some ours but mostly theirs. Some were even flaming." She paused for a bit of a laugh. I was silent. "Right, well after the explosion, the enemies had retreated to who knows where and we cleaned up. Unfortunately though, we never found Dirk. We did find one thing though."

Mrs. Jones was silent. "Well, what?" I asked impatiently.

"Their name." She paused again.

I sighed and grumbled, "Which was?"

"Invictus."

"Invictus?" I asked, laughing inwardly at the pathetic name.

"Alex, you know better than to laugh at the enemy, especially when they almost killed you."

I glared at her. Did she always have to be right? "Well, they're dead and over with. Besides, I'm not going back to MI6. I've had enough of them ruining me life."

"Are you sure? You could just take a 6 month break. We won't call you unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Yeah right! That means you'll probably call in the next week or so. I'm done! I've had enough of working for you! Every single time there is a mission, I get sent in, almost die, and end up having to do everything! The only thing you guys help with is the hospital bill!" I screamed at both of them.

Blunt stood from his chair. "Very well, then. You're fired."

He walked forward, pulling something from his pocket, and placed it on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Good bye, Alex." Blunt walked out of my room, shortly followed by Mrs. Jones. After they had gone, I looked at what the old man had put on my table. It was a key.

"What is this supposed to mean?" I bellowed. I started to pull and tug on the handcuff chains, raking them across the rail. The metal on metal noise rang out through the room, but no one came. "Blunt! Get back here! BLUNT!"

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

As two people were turning to leave the hall, they heard a scream. _"What is this supposed to mean?"_ Then there was the wretched sound of metal.

"Alan, what did you leave with Alex?" Mrs. Jones asked curiously.

"_Blunt! Get back here! BLUNT!"_

"Oh, just a little treat. After all, every key belongs to a lock."

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

I growled and pulled at the chains, but they didn't budge. "God damn it!" I yelled. I looked over at the key again. What was it for? Then it hit me. The only thing in this room that had a lock was on my wrists.

"Oh God!" I screamed. I attempted to reach my hands to the key, but they fell short just a few inches. My feet couldn't reach it either. I leaned over the rail and tried to pick the thing up with my teeth, succeeding after a few tries.

I slowly sat up, careful not to drop the key, and spat it out on my pillow.

"Crap…" I mumbled. _How do I get the key into the lock?_ I picked it up again into my mouth and carefully attempted to unlock the cuffs. I had almost gotten it into the first lock when it fell.

Everything was silent, until the key hit the ground. It was like a bomb suddenly went off, shattering any noise and cutting the silence.

"No!" I screamed, and tried to pick the key up. I threw myself over the rail, but got caught on the rail and hung limply over the side. Tears fell from my eyes as I stared at the key, just inches from my reach.

"Gah!" I choked out. Finally, after a few painful seconds, a nurse walked in.

"What are you-Oh my!" She quickly scampered over to me, leaving the door ajar, and tried to get me back onto the bed. I squirmed around, falling from her grasp.

"The key," I muttered, looking down towards the key.

She nodded, and picked up the key, slowly and carefully inserting it into the lock. A click resounded from the metal a second later. The nurse, Mrs. James, according to her tag, undid the second cuff.

When the key was pulled out, the cuffs clanged to the floor. I cradled my wrists into my shirt, trying to subdue the pain. They were still bleeding. Mrs. James looked at me as soon as I made a hissed at my stinging wrists.

"Oh dear! Let me fix those," she said kindly. Gently holding my upper arm, she led me over to a cabinet under the sink and pulled several medical items: gauze, tape, anti-bacterial gel, scissors, and a soft cleaning cloth.

She led my wrists to the cold water seeping from the sink faucet. At the contact, they burned as bad as if they were on fire. I screamed out protests but Mrs. James held firm. She was used to struggling patients, apparently.

"Almost done, honey." She turned the water off and dabbed at my wrists with a dry portion of the cloth. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming again.

When my wrists dried, Mrs. James picked up and opened the anti-bacterial gel, squeezing a glob onto her finger.

"Now, this may hurt a bit, so I need you to hold still and not move around." I nodded my head. She applied the gel to my left wrist first, and I screamed out, loud.

"Holy shit!" I tried to wrestle my wrist from her grasp, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Young man, calm down! You're just going to make it worse."

I choked back the shouts and let her do her job. After the gel was smeared over my wrist, Mrs. James unwound the roll of gauze and wrapped it around my wrist, cutting off the extra, and securing the end with the tape. She did the same procedure on my right wrist.

"Now, you need to take it easy and-Hey!"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. I bolted out of the room before I even gave her the chance. I was flying over through the halls, looking for an exit. I turned the corner at the end of the hall and came face to face with an elevator. _Good enough_ I thought, and pressed the down arrow. I had no freaking idea where I was, but going down always seemed like a good move.

Just as the elevator beeped, signaling it was ready to pick me up, a shout rang through the floor. "Stop!" I turned and saw that it was a doctor. He was sprinting towards me at an impressive speed, for an old man.

I turned back to the elevator when the doors slid open, welcoming me in. I took the gesture and rapidly pressed the 'close door' button. Just as the doors closed, someone slammed into them. Good old doctors!

Looking back to the keypad, I pressed the 1 and the transport descended. When the doors opened again, I walked out and into a corridor. I glanced in both directions, but already knew which to take. I ended up in the large and polished reception area, complete with the front entrance.

I got about halfway to the door when the receptionist looked up from her work and saw me. "What are you doing down here?" She asked.

I didn't answer but instead charged the doors, throwing them open. When I got outside, a man had stepped from his car, a black Rolls Royce, which was parked right in front of me. The man was casually dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, the same outfit I had seen him in earlier.

"Hey Cub, I see you finally managed to break out." It was Wolf.

"Well, yeah. I'm not going to stay in there and have people run _my_ life," I retorted, pointing at the hospital.

"Alright, fine." Wolf turned to the car and opened the driver's side passenger door. "Why don't you come with us?"

"And why the hell would I?" I barked, stepping back.

Wolf abandoned the car, the door still open, and approached me. "Alex, we know what you've been through and honestly don't want you to go through it again, but you need to come with us."

I stepped back again, until my back hit the brick wall of the hospital. "No! You guys are always dragging me around at your heels, expecting me to do your bidding, but I'm done with it! I'm done with everything associated with Blunt and you and MI6!"

Wolf sighed and shook his head. "You don't understand, Alex. We just wanted-."

"Yeah, 'we just wanted'. That's all I ever hear from you! Have you ever thought of what I wanted to do? Maybe I never wanted to be a spy. I wouldn't have if I hadn't been bribed!" I was shouting right into Wolf's face, but he didn't back down.

"Alex-."

"Don't 'Alex' me! Get out of my life!" I screamed, pushing my hands on his shoulders. He stumbled back a few steps, probably from shock, but came back to me.

"Alex! Listen to me! We didn't come here to take you back to MI6."

"Yeah right. I bet you did-."

At that last word I said, Wolf's hands flew forward and pushed my shoulders into the brick wall.

I screamed out; The stab wounds burned at the pressure. "Ow! Wolf, get off!"

"No Alex! Not until you calm down."

"Wolf! My back!"

Wolf immediately withdrew his hands, remembering my encounters with the switchblade. My arms fell and I cradled myself, trying to ease the pain.

"Alex, I'm so-."

"Just go away!" I thundered, jumping away from the wall and bursting towards the road.

"Alex! Don't!" Wolf screamed and chased after me.

My feet were flying under me as I wheeled around the hospital and towards the traffic. My wrists were oozing blood through the bandages and down my arm, creating a sticky mess. Heavy pounding of booted feet suddenly entered my ears.

Without turning back, I screamed out, "Get away! Leave me alone!" I threw myself forward into the first lane of traffic and slowly started to walk into the heart of it all.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

The man following Alex watched as the boy walked to his death. Wolf jumped into the street and, avoiding the cars and bicyclists, ran to him.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

I was almost in the center of the road when a man's pounding feet were right on my heels. The man's hands reached forward, under my armpits, and hooked onto me. He pulled me back, under his arm, and ran for the sidewalk. He passed several cars within mere inches, but once we were in safety, he put me back on my feet and grasped my shoulders.

"What the_ hell_ is wrong with you? Huh! You could have been hit!"

"I know! Let me go!" I yelled, tugging at his hands.

Wolf shook my shoulders and screamed in my face. "Cut the crap! Look, I'm sorry for what happened during that mission, but it's over now! What were you doing, wandering out into the street?"

I looked into his eyes, tears starting to well up in the corners of my eyes, and shouted back, "It's none of your business! Get out of my life! All of you!"

Wolf thrust a hand into one of his pockets and dug something out. I looked at it and shrieked. He was holding another pair of handcuffs.

"No!" I bellowed, trying to wrestle my hand from his grasp.

"Alex, it's either this or calming down," Wolf said, clicking one cuff onto my wrist.

He picked up the other one when I screamed out, "NO! Stop it! Make it stop!" I collapsed onto my knees, tears pouring from my face. "I don't want this anymore…"

Wolf paused and bent down. He removed the shackle and put it back into his pocket.

"Cub…it's ok," Wolf muttered, just audible for me to hear. His arms reached forward, one behind my back and one under my knees, and he lifted me up. I leaned my head into his chest, longing for comfort and safety. "I've got you."

Slowly, black smoke entered my vision and I welcomed it, allowing it to take me into its realm.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

AN: Invictus is Latin and means unconquerable or undefeated.


	9. A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or the characters. Anthony Horowitz does!!

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

When I came to, I found myself in a familiar place. I wiped the tears and grime from my eyes, then looked around. Everything was so pristine and neat. I slowly sat up and got to my feet, walking from the room into the main hall. From here, I went left and entered the kitchen.

A woman was sitting at the table and looked up at me. "Alex! My god, you're back! Are you ok?"

She bombarded me with questions and I answered the first few, giving up on the rest.

"Jack, how did I get here?" I croaked out, taking a seat.

She opened her mouth to speak, but another voice cut in. A man walked in from the staircase and leaned on the doorway. "After you fainted, I took you back to the car and drove you here."

"Why?"

"Why not? Listen Alex, there are people out there who are willing to help you."

I shook my head and looked down at my feet. "I'm sick of this world. I'm either killing, trying to be killed, or am being pushed around. Have you ever asked what I wanted?" I looked back up to Wolf, burning the questions into his face.

"I know. We've screwed up, but from what I hear, you've been fired. You are no longer a part of MI6."

I thought of a retort, but then it dawned on me. "If I don't work for MI6, what will happen to Jack?"

"Well, won't she have to return to America?"

"But she can't! I need her!"

"Alex, calm down."

"No, Wolf! If she's gone, then MI6 becomes my parents! I'll be a spy until I'm dead!"

"Cub! You won't be a part of them. They'll just be guardians."

_Guardians of the dead,_ I thought. "Why can't I live my own life?"

"Alex! That's what we're trying to tell you! If you'll quit blowing up at us, you'll see we're trying to help you!"

"Well…don't! I can take care of my own life!" I yelled, standing up and walking from the kitchen. But Wolf wouldn't have any of it. Just as I passed him, his hand grabbed my wrist, lightly this time.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

I turned around and glared at him. "You did this! In the hospital!"

"No I didn't. You did that on your own. Besides, I meant before we rescued you."

I continued to glare at the man. Then I looked at Jack. Her eyes were pleading with me to tell. "Ok, but you have to promise to leave after I do." Wolf nodded, letting go of my wrist, and I told my tale of what happened within Dirk's corporation.

After I finished, Jack's face was horrified and Wolf's was trying to hide the horror. I had taken off my shirt off to showcase the scars, which had just started to heal, and now replaced it on my body.

Wolf stood from the wall and said, "Well, God. If I knew what you were going through I would have been there sooner. I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, right. Now leave!" I shouted, pointing towards the front door.

Wolf nodded and walked out. Halfway through the door, he stopped and turned. "If you ever need help, call. I'll always be here." He left just as abruptly as he had said it.

Silence descended on the house until Jack broke it. "Alex, why don't you go on to bed? It's late."

I looked at her and grumbled. _More orders…_ I reluctantly dragged myself up the stairs and into my room. I didn't bother to undress, but instead fell soundlessly asleep on my bed in minutes.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

The following morning, I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and a dazzling sunray lighting up my cheery face. Not really. That can only happen in fairy tales. I actually awoke to a dimly lit room, thanks to the blinds, and the sound of cars zooming by outside.

I walked down the stairs and found Jack in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Morning, Alex!" she cheered. Here, the sun had managed to intoxicate the whole room in its light, which made Jack seem even more pleasant.

"Hey, Alex, why don't you go and get the mail?"

"Ok," I replied. I turned and left the room, opened the front door, and walked out to the mailbox. When I opened the box, I was greeted with a whole slue of envelopes. There had to be at least a couple of day's worth of mail.

I brought everything back inside and sat at the kitchen table, shuffling through the letters. "Anything interesting?" Jack asked.

"No, but why is there so much?" I questioned, passing through the tenth piece.

"Well, with all that has happened with you being rescued and all, I didn't bother to check for the petty mail," Jack spoke, shrugging her shoulders and going back to the final preparations for breakfast.

"Oh, thanks. Hey. Here's something." I stopped after the seventeenth envelope and picked one up. It was completely blank, save for a return mail address stamped on the back. _MI6_…

Jack had finished breakfast and set the food on the table. Plates, glasses, and silverware came next.

I ripped open the envelope and yanked the contents out. There were two pieces of paper, one thicker than the other by a hair. I picked up the fatter one first and glanced at it. It looked official and had the word 'visa' several times on it.

I placed that down, feeling anxious to read the other paper. It was a letter. It said:

_Alex, _

_Sorry for all the pain we have caused you. Here's a little treat for helping us. You've earned it. Best wishes!_

_Alan Blunt_

_Tulip Jones_

"Jack! Look at this! It's here!" I hollered, shoving the visa in Jack's face.

"What? What is-Oh my god!" she gasped, words gone from her throat. "Thank God!" Jack threw the paper and pulled me into a giant hug. I returned the favor and we sat there, hugging and cheering for a minute or so before we pulled apart.

Jack wiped a few tears from her eyes and picked up the paper, staring at it. "I can't believe this! It's a miracle!"

I looked into her eyes; seeing the happy tears and bright smile made my heart pound. My lips cracked and a smile formed. A real smile.

"Jack…you can stay!" I said, my eyes gleaming with happiness.

She nodded and then pointed to the food. "Eat before it gets cold."

"Yeah," I said, picking up my fork.

_Finally,_ I thought. _Something's going my way, in my life._

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

AN: Okay, so I came up with this story after reading Snakehead (for about the 4th time) and thought that the whole ending scene from the point where Alex is taken to the hospital to the end was awesome. I had this story perfectly planned out in my head for about 2 months before I decided to make a one-shot (I can't keep up with chapters very well…). Hope you enjoy and please review, so I can get better! And also, invictus means unconquerable and undefeated. It's Latin. My sister, DeimosPhobos, gave me inspiration to find a Latin name for the organization. She also beta-read my story. Thank you!!


End file.
